Sleeping Soundlessly
by halfdemon-gurl15
Summary: Inuyasha has a visitor in the night and something happens...Why can't he hear anything? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! InuKag


_**Title: **Sleeping Soundlessly._

_**Chapter 1: A Spell and the Realization**_.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara, were all sleeping in Kaede's hut, while Inuyasha sat in Goshimboku, thinking.

'I wonder if Kagome will get back tomorrow...'

**_### FLASHBACK ##_**

"But, I'll be back in 2 days! I have to take an exam on Monday, and I need to study for it today!"

"NO! You have to stay here! We have to look for the Jewel Shards!"  
"Is that all I am to you? A Jewel detector?!" Kagome yelled in frustration.

"What else would I need you around for?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome looked at him and almost cried. But then she regained her composure.

"Sit Boy!"

Crash

Kagome ran towards the well but Inuyasha beat her to it.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
**"I'M GOING HOME STUPID!"**

**"NO YOU'RE NOT!"**

**"SIT!"**

**CRASH**

"Bitch." Inuyasha's last comment wasn't heard, Kagome had already gone down the well to her own time.

**_## END FLASHBACK ##_**

'I wonder if she's still mad at me.' He thought. It was getting late and Inuyasha's eye lids were getting heavy, he drifted off to sleep.

Kagome was packing up to get ready to go back to the feudal era, she was planning on going tomorrow morning, she had taken her Math exam today, and amazingly she passed.

She would have gone earlier that day, but she was still a little mad at Inuyasha, so she wanted to make him worry a bit.

She finished packing, set her alarm clock, and went to bed.

Everyone was sleeping, and little did they know that there was a someone watching them, hiding in the shadows.

She saw Inuyasha, and even though it was to dark to see, there was a sly grin on her face, she was wearing a black hooded cloak. She reached up and removed the cloak from her head. Her shimmering silver blue hair twinkled in the moon light. Her deep Aqua eyes shone through the darkness of the night as she tilted her head to the sky and raised her slender arms up high. She started chanting something incoherent.

A bright red orb of light came out of Inuyasha's body and soared into a small sapphire necklace around the young girls neck. She snickered, looked back up at Inuyasha,

"See ya later young hanyou." She whispered.

and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

Kagome woke up early the next morning, she took a shower, got dressed, put her oversized, overstuffed yellow bag on he back, yelled good-bye to her family and hopped down the well.

When she got there, everyone was still sleeping, she walked into Kaede's hut, Shippo was the first to wake, and the small Kitsune leaped up into her arms and greeted her loudly. Waking everyone else.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Oh, well he's probably still up in the tree sleeping." Sango answered.

"Ok, well, I think I'll go wake him up, I guess it's time we go looking for the shards again."

Kagome sighed and walked out of the hut and up to the tree. She looked up to see the hanyou, sleeping peacefully up in the tree.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled, he didn't wake up.

'that's funny... usually he wakes up when I yell...' she thought

"INUYASHA!" she yelled louder. He still didn't wake up.

'He must be still mad at me and ignoring me...' she thought.

'I'll teach him not to ignore me!'

"SIT BOY!"

Nothing happened. Kagome looked up at him.

"SIT BOY!" again, nothing happened.

Inuyasha woke up, to see Kagome down at the bottom of the tree.

'Oh good, she came back, I hope she's not mad...' he thought

"Kagome, I..."

Kagome's mouth was moving, but no sound was coming out.

"Kagome, what's wrong with you, why can't you speak?"

"Inuyasha, what do you take me for? I'm not stupid enough to fall for that!"

Inuyasha looked at her blankly. He tilted his head to one side.

'what's wrong with him?' Kagome thought as she looked at Inuyasha. 'It's like, he can't hear me...'

When again, no noise escaped her throat, his ears drooped, He was afraid that Kagome had gone mute, so he grabbed her wrist and ran to Kaede's.

Kagome realized he wasn't kidding, Inuyasha spoke the whole way, telling Kagome not to worry, that Kaede would somehow find a way to get her voice back.

They reached Kaede's hut.

"Hey Kaede, there's something wrong with Kagome, she can't speak." He said, she nodded.

Kaede motioned for everyone to leave except for Kagome.

"Kaede, I think there is something wrong with Inuyasha, I can speak just fine, and when I tried to sit him earlier, it didn't work..." Kagome said in a rushed tone.

"Odd..." Kaede sat there deep in thought.

Kaede told her to get Inuyasha for her.

Kagome went outside.

"Inuyasha, come inside, Kaede wants to see you."

Inuyasha's back was to her and he didn't turn around.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. He still didn't turn around or even acknowledge her presents.

She lightly tapped his shoulder, he jumped, she had scared him, he really hadn't known she was there. Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and led him inside.

Kaede's back was turned.

"Inuyasha, sit down on the futon." She said. Kagome looked at him, he was standing there, waiting for Kaede to say something, he hadn't heard her.

Kaede turned around to see Inuyasha still standing there.

"Didn't you her me? Sit down over on the futon." She said, Inuyasha looked blankly at her.

"Hey granny, you can't speak either?"  
"I can speak perfectly fine." Inuyasha looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Kagome, didn't you say that the SIT command didn't work earlier?"

"Yes, but Why didn't it work?"

"The only reason the SIT command wouldn't work, is if Inuyasha, couldn't 'hear' you...

There can only be one explanation to all of this, Inuyasha is...

is deft." Kaede said quietly, not wanting to admit it.

Kagome looked horror stricken.

Kagome and Kaede were both looking at Inuyasha.

"What? What's everyone's problem? Why are you staring at me, like someone's died or something?"

Kagome began to cry.

'How could this be? Inuyasha, if I had come a day earlier, maybe I could have done something, why did this have to happen? I'll never be able to talk to him again. And the last thing I said to him was sit! What if I made him deft! Maybe he had been sat so many times he just couldn't take it and he went deft' She started to cry harder as she buried her face in her hands.

She felt two powerful arms embracing her, her wet tears hit Inuyasha's chest as he held her close to him.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll get yours, and Kaede's voices back, I promise."

He said trying to make her feel better, this only made her cry harder, He still hadn't realized that it was he couldn't hear, not that she couldn't speak.

Kaede went outside, to tell everyone.

"Well, what is it?"

"Inuyasha, he has become deft."

"What? You mean he can't hear?" They said in unison

"Yes, and there's more, he hasn't figured it out yet, he thinks that me and Kagome can't speak, not that he can't hear. So I think it 'tis best, if we lead him to believe that no one can speak, I think it would truly break his heart, and hurt his pride if he found out otherwise." Kaede told them.

They nodded their heads in agreement, it was true, one of Inuyasha's major things was his great hearing, his ears were like his joy, the way he could hear things before anyone else in the group truly was one of his gifts.

Kagome looked at his face, filled with emotion. He gave her a weak smile in hopes of cheering her up, but he was upset that she was crying, and that he wouldn't hear her beautiful voice, ringing through his ears.

'he doesn't know he's deft...' she thought as she looked up into his Amber gold orbs.

Kagome took his hand and led him outside where the others were in deep conversation. They immediately stopped talking and looked at the clueless Hanyou.

He had seen them all talking to each other but hadn't heard them talking. And then, it hit him, that the world around him was totally silent, there weren't any birds chirping, he couldn't hear the wind blowing, No water rushing, Pure and total silence. There was no noise.

He couldn't hear.

He couldn't hear, he kept saying this over and over in his mind.

Inuyasha in realization of this wanted to cry. His sensitive ears were one of his, joys, the thought of losing all the sounds around him, water running, laughing, singing, the wind blowing, but most of all, her voice. The thought of never hearing Kagome's voice again...

The thought was unbearable.

Inuyasha walked away from the group, all their eyes following him. Kagome followed him, his bangs obscuring his eyes, he walked to Goshimboku, and hopped up into the highest of the tree's branches. Kagome looked up at him, his face showed someone who had lost everything. It was sullen, and she thought that she saw a single tear run down his cheek, but it was to far up to tell. She sat down at the base of the tree.

'He must have figured it out.' She thought.

_**A/N** END OF CHAPPIE 1!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_A/N Well, another fic! YAY!! lol_

_Ok, anyway, I really hope you like this one!_

_So please come back and read Chapter 2: Back to get what was left behind._

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


End file.
